Confusion
by Laugh-a-Lot Bear
Summary: A fanfiction about what if a relationship developed between Marissa and Seth. Includes a game of Spin The Bottle. Please R AND R. Much Appreciated.
1. The Difference

Confusion

Chapter 1 

"Why doesn't she want me?" Seth said sulking after his latest rejection from Summer.  
"I don't know why, Seth, I've always thought you were cute." Marissa replied with an upbeat tone, trying to comfort him.  
"What?" Seth said, eyebrows raised. "You never looked at me twice before Ryan came, so I'm not in the mood for your sarcasm, ok. Not right now."  
"Seth, don't be upset. I really do think you cute. And your funny and your charming and..."  
Marissa line of thought run off "What I'm I saying?" she thought to herself, looking at Seth. "Um, I've never really looked at Seth, do I really think all those things I just said. No of course I don't, do I? Anyway I like Ryan not Seth. Marissa just shut up."  
"Marissa?" Seth inquired. "Earth to Marissa."  
"Yeah" Marissa replied.  
"What were you thinking about, you looked really confused."  
"Oh, nothing. Just thinking about something I have to do later that's all."  
Before they spoke again, Ryan appeared in the doorway.  
"Hey" he called.  
"Hi Ryan." Marissa and Seth replied in unison.  
They looked at each other with smirks on their faces.  
"Quickly, Marissa, grab my hand. We're jinxed. We've got to make a wish.Close your eyes." Seth excitedly exclaimed.  
Laughing, Marissa complied to Seth's request and to her suprise, she felt goosebumps at their small touch.  
"You can't tell anybody what you wished for, not even Ryan. OK?"  
"I don't wanna know anyway" Ryan remarked as he sat on the couch next to Marissa, cuddling up to her.  
"Don't worry. I wouldn't tell even if you wanted to know." She said sarcasticly. At that same time she realised that she and Seth had not let go of each others hands and in a weird way, she didn't want to let go. "Why" she thought to herself. "I'm not even attracted to Seth, anyway, he's wants Summer and I want Ryan..."  
"Why are you blushing?" Ryan asked Marissa mid thought.  
"I'm not blushing, I'm just feeling a little hot." She snapped back. Ryan, suprised at her tone, inquired " What's up your butt today?"  
"Why do you always do that? Why do you always insult me. There's nothing up my butt. You're always saying things like that to me, I'm getting fed up with it and I'm fed up with you." With that, Marissa stood and started towards the door. Ryan and Seth looked at each other, shocked. Ryan followed her to the door and grab her arm.  
" Marissa, I'm sorry. I didn't want to upset you. Is there something on your mind that you want to tell me."  
"No. It's nothing. I just need to be alone for a while. I'll phone you later. Bye Seth."  
"Bye" shouted Seth.  
She opened the door and looked at Ryan. "Bye"  
"Bye".


	2. The Noticing

Chapter 2

At the Jimmy's appartment, Marissa was lying her her bed when there was a knock on the door.  
"Hey Coop, it's Summer."  
"Come in."  
Marissa look at her friend and felt uncomfortable. "What was that before with Seth?" she thought to herself. "There he was complaining about his rejection by Summer and I felt something for him, more than I thought I would."  
"Where were you?" Summer interupted Marissa's line of thought. "We were supposed to meet at the Crab Shack. I waited for an hour."   
"Oh Summer I totally forgot. Sorry."  
"That's it? You forgot. What's going on?  
"Nothing. I was just with Seth, that's all and I lost track of time."  
"What were you doing with that geek?" Summer asked.  
"I wasn't with him, I was there to see Ryan and he was just there instead. And he's not a geek."  
"Whatever."  
"No, not whatever. Why are you always mean to him? You don't even know Seth and if you did you would know how charming and witty and cute he is."   
"Oh my god Coop! You totally have a crush on him!"  
"No I don't. He's my friend, that's all. Anyway I'm with Ryan. And Seth's totally into you anyway so it doesn't matter."  
Marissa couldn't believe what she was saying. Do I have a crush on Seth? Oh my God! "I do." she said, not realising she was talking aloud.  
"You do what, Coop?"  
"Um, I do wanna go to the Crab Shack."  
"OK."  
"Maybe we should invite Ryan and Seth. Maybe we could make it like a double date thing."  
"Yeah O.K" Summer replied sarcastically, "You do mean Me and Ryan and You and Seth!"   
"Yeah that's what I meant." Marissa said, without correcting the couplings.  
Summer laughed at Marissa, but Marissa just felt confused. She uttered quietly to Summer. "I call them now then."  
Marissa had the Cohen's number on her Cell speed dial and called Ryan and Seth.  
"Hello!"  
Seth had answered the phone.  
"Hey Seth. It's Marissa. Summer and I were just wondering if you wanted to come to the Crab Shack for some food."  
"Yeah ok. Does that mean I have to invite Ryan!" Seth said jokingly.  
Marissa blushed at the thought of the answer that she had replied in her head. " Of course" she replied giggling. " Meet you there in ten?"  
"Alrighty. See ya."  
"Bye" Marissa hung up.  
"They're coming"  
"What did Seth say that made you giggle?"   
"Oh nothing, just a Seth joke. Shall we go?"  
"Yeah."


	3. The Group

Chapter 3

It was about three o'clock when Seth and Ryan arrived at the Crab Shack, twenty-five minutes later then what had been planned. As they walked in they noticed Marissa and Summer were already seated by the window, so they walked over.  
"Where have you two been?" Marissa inquired. "You're almost a half-hour late."  
"Sorry, I had to wait for Seth to get ready." Ryan replied.  
"Yeah, sorry about that" added Seth "My Jew-Fro isn't really working for me today. I had to fix it."  
Both girls giggled at his remark, Marissa laughing slightly harder than usual.  
"Been waiting long?" Ryan asked.  
"Not really we got her ten minutes ago hoping for a fashionably late entrance but you got beat us to that." Summer responded, her tone a little more cheerful than normal.  
"So, are we allowed to sit down? I mean, we did apoligise."  
"Yeah, sure." Marissa said.  
"Why don't you come and sit down next to me Seth?"  
Taken a back, it took Seth a little while to respond.  
"uh, yeah. O.K. Summer. If you don't mind."  
"Not at all."  
Seth plonked himself down inbetween Summer and Marissa, his left shoulder touching Marissa's.  
Marissa thought to herself "Why has Summer changed toward Seth? An hour ago she was calling him a geek and now she's flirting with him?"  
"Well I guess then I'm stuck with you, Marissa" Ryan said jokingly.  
"You don't have to" she replied in an angry tone.  
"Hey, I was kidding. I didn't mean it. I love sitting next to you."   
Marissa let out a small sigh and smiled sweetly at him. "I know you do. I've just been a bit off lately, not quite feeling myself."  
Hearing this, Seth wrapped his arm around her and said "Don't worry. What you've been through lately you're allowed to be a little off with people. We don't mind, do we?"   
Summer and Ryan shook their heads.  
This brought Marissa alot of comfort, more comfort than she should be receiving from just a friend.  
"Thanks Seth" Marissa kissed him lightly on the cheek.  
At that moment they looked at each other and gazed into each other's eyes. Marissa felt the goosebumps she had felt earlier at the Cohen's but she noticed that Seth's arm had done the same. Their gaze was broken seconds later by Summer.  
"What shall we eat. I'm starving."  
"Me too." Ryan replied   
"Uh, me too." "And me."  
A feeling of confusion once again passed over Marissa, but this time she knew that she had definately developed feelings for Seth, feelings she didn't know she could feel for him,and now especially as she was in a relationship with his almost brother.  
Once they had eaten, the group just sat and talked for a while. Ryan informed them that he had been asked to do an extra shift at the Crab Shack tonight, so would be staying. Summer also said that she would go straight home so that she could catch the six o'clock repeat showing of The Valley of last weeks episode.  
"I think it's just us two then, Marissa. Would you mind if I walked you home?"  
"Oh my God!" Marissa thought "I've got be be alone with Seth. I can't say no, can I?"  
"Of course not. I would love you to. I mean, No, that's fine. Thank you." Marissa Replied, secretly feeling dread and excitement at the prospect.


	4. The Walk Home

Chapter 4

By the time Marissa and Seth set off home from the Crab Shack, it had started getting cold. Afraid she would say something stupid, Marissa opted not to talk. They had been walking for five minutes when the silence was finally broken by Seth.  
"It's gotten pretty cold, hasn't it?"  
"Yep."  
"Do you want my coat? You're shivering." Seth offered.  
"No, thank you. I never been a someone that feels the cold, you know? I think I get it from my mom, she's a cold person." Both Marissa and Seth laughed at the significance of her last statement.  
"I didn't mean it that way!" Marissa defended. "I just meant... nevermind"  
Seth started to take off his coat. "Marissa, please take my coat. Looking at you shivering is making me shiver too."  
"But then what will you have?" She asked.   
"My manly muscular physic"  
Marissa laughed as she took his coat. "Thank you."  
Always the gentleman, Seth helped Marissa get his coat on. Marissa felt awkward at the closeness She and Seth shared at that moment. She also felt a strange wanting towards him.  
"Why are you so nice to everyone?" She inquired. "People are never that nice back to you and yet you continue to be so nice. I mean, I used to be a complete hoe towards you before Ryan came along."  
"Well, I kinda believe in karma. If I continue to be nice then hopefully nothing bad will happen to me. I don't really care what happens to the other people though." Seth replied.  
"Me included?" Marissa asked.  
"No. You are the exception."  
Silence fell upon the two again as they smiled at each other. Thay were almost at Julie's house when they broke their gaze from one another.  
"Oh my god. Have we really got this far?" Marissa chuckled.  
"I know. Where did that time go?" Seth answered.  
Marissa felt a strange sadness at leaving Seth already and let out a sigh of disappointment.  
"What?" Seth inquized.  
"I have had fun tonight, Seth. I kinda don't want to go home yet."  
"Me too. It's been strange too coz tonight I didn't really care that Summer was at the Crab Shack with us. She's rejected me so many times and the one time she comes along, i wasn't bothered."  
Marissa just stared at him in amazement. "What do you mean?"  
"They whole night all I've done is talked to you. I kinda liked it, you know, that we've gotten along. I mean, with you going out with my best friend."  
"I've liked it a lot too. And not because of our connection to Ryan. I really like you."  
"Oh my god" Marissa thought. "What am I saying? I can't tell Seth that. What will he think?"  
Seth looked at Marissa. "In what way? In a friend way?"  
"Of course."  
"Oh. I thought you meant... nevermind."  
Seth stopped short at the end of his sentance. He had a look of disappointment on his face. "OK. Goodnight" he said.  
"Bye"  
As Seth turned to walk up his driveway, Marissa called out.  
"Seth"   
Seth turned round slowly. "Yeah?"  
Marissa made her way up towards him. She had to say something to him but nothing came to mind. As she met face to face with him, she realised what she had to say. Nothing. She felt in her head that she shouldn't because this was Seth, her next door neighbor and her boyfriend's best friend, but her heart was wanting something else. They stood for a few seconds just looking at each other when Marissa, against her best judgement did something she wanted to do. She leant forward and kissed him. He pulled back for a moment to look at her, shocked. "What are you doing?" he asked her.  
"Something I want to do. Something that feels right. Wrong but very right." she replied.   
"Good."  
With that Seth leant forward and recipricated the kiss. The kiss grow more passionate with every passing moment. Minutes passed until it was finally broken by the sound of a car pulling up to the driveway.  
Confused, they didn't say anything. Marissa felt her feet moving towards her own house, her hand joined with Seth. His grip was tight but he let go as the car drew closer.  
As she reached the bottom of her driveway, she called back to him.  
"Call me on my cell. We need to talk."   
"Ok"  
With that, they both disappeared into their homes in a state of confusion and desire.


	5. The Beginning

Chapter 5

Almost two hours had passed since the driveway. Marissa had been lying on her bed, just thinking about what had happened, overwhelmed by the many emotions that were running through her. Her mind kept replaying the kiss, over and over. There was suddenly a knock at her bedroom door.  
"Who is it?" She asked  
"Uh, it's Seth."   
"Oh my god." She thought. "I thought he was just going to call me."  
She called out "Come in."  
As the door opened, she stood to her feet. She could feel her hands shaking.  
"Hey" he said.  
"Hey, Seth."  
"I know you said to call" he started "but I didn't want this conversation to be over the phone. I hope that's ok?"   
"Actually, I'm a little uncomfortable." she told him.   
"Oh, I can leave if you want?"  
"No. Don't leave. It's better that we do this now before Ryan gets home. Get it out of the way."  
There was a long silence before either spoke again. The tension in the room was unbearable.  
Marissa was the first to speak again.  
"Look, Seth, I'm really sorry that I kissed you. It was inappropriate. I mean, I'm dating Ryan and you're in love with Summer, my best friend."  
"I'm not in love with her. It's an infatuation I've had since I was ten."   
"Seth, you know what I mean."  
"Yeah, I do. But what happened, I'm not sorry about. You shouldn't be either."   
"Yes we should" she replied "It was a bad thing that we did. It was unbelievable, but wrong, you know that."   
Seth leant forward and grabbed her hand.  
"Look Marissa. I felt something in that kiss. Something I didn't think would ever happen between us."  
"I know. I felt it too." She agreed. "But..."  
"I'm not finished." Seth added. "I liked it. And I like you. And Ryan is my best friend and I don't like this because of him but I want something to happen again."  
Marissa just stood there, stunned. Her heart was telling her to agree with him but her head was filling with guilt.   
"But, Seth. I can't do that to him. He would hate us both."   
Seth's hand left Marissa's.  
"You're right. You totally right." he said. "I'm sorry that I came here. We should just leave it be. It was a mistake."  
Seth turned around and opened the door.  
"I'm sorry Seth." Marissa whispered.   
As he left he replied "Me too. Bye"  
"Bye"   
Marissa watched from her window as Seth made his way back to his house. There was a figure already standing on the driveway. It was Ryan.  
"Hey Man, how was work?" Seth called out.  
The two men hugged.  
"So-so. Were you at Marissa's this whole time?" Ryan asked.  
"No. I was just giving her a CD I said I'd give her."  
Ryan and Seth made their way into the Cohen's house.  
Marissa closed her window and slid back on to her bed where she curled up. She was so confused. "What am I going to do?" she sobbed. What was she going to say the next time she saw Ryan. She decided to forget the whole thing; easier said than done.


	6. The Awkwardness

Chapter 6

A few days had past, and Marissa still hadn't been able to go to the Cohen's home, afraid of an awkward meeting with Seth. Ryan had no idea of what had happened and didn't understand Marissa hesitation.   
"What's going on Marissa?" a confused Ryan asked. "Why are we only hanging out in your house and the poolhouse?"   
"Nothing's going on. It's just we always hang out at the Cohen's and I just wanted to hang out with you, on you own." Marissa defended.  
"OK. It's just I feel kinda bad leaving Seth on his own."  
Marissa sqirmed. "Well, if you want, there's a party at Holly's tonight if you want to come. Invite Seth if you want. Tell him Summer will be there."  
"Yeah ok." Ryan replied. Ryan leaned forward to kiss Marissa's forehead and started to stand up.  
"Where are you going?" Marissa asked.  
"To tell Seth about the party and get ready." Ryan told her.  
"Oh. Well, I'll see you later then. Meet you at Holly's about 7:30?"  
"OK. Bye." With that Ryan left.

Back at the Cohen's, Seth was playing Pro Skater in the living room.  
"Hey Seth." Ryan appeared at the door.  
"Hey man. Where have you been?"  
"With Marissa." replied Ryan. "Oh, and she asked me to invite you to Holly's party. She said to say that Summer's gonna be there."  
"Great." Seth said with forced enthusiasm.  
"Are you OK, man?" Ryan asked. "I'd thought you'd be more stoked than that?"  
Seth didn't know what to say. He couldn't tell Ryan what had happened the other day.   
"No, I am stoked. What time are we going?"  
"Marissa said to meet her there at 7:30." Ryan informed Seth. "It's already 5:15. I'm going to have a shower."  
When Ryan left the room, Seth's face change from smily to depressed. He was dreading the thought of having to see Marissa, especially with Ryan.  
"I'm not even gonna think about it." He thought to himself. "It didn't happen." But Seth knew in his mind that it was going be harder than that to forget about it.


	7. The Party

Chapter 7

The party was in full swing when Seth and Ryan arrived. Holly's beach house was overflowing with polo players, football jocks and their cheerleader girlfriends, and Seth and Ryan stuck out like a sore thumb.  
"I hate these parties" Ryan groaned.  
"Remind me why we come to these?" Seth asked.  
"Beats me. Marissa likes them so I guess I have to come."  
Seth looked down at his feet, uncomfortable at the sound of Marissa's name.  
Then a voice came from behind them. "Hey guys." It was Marissa. She was standing by the bar with Summer and both were making their way over to them.  
"Hey." they both replied.  
There was an awkward moment as both pairs tried to think of things to say.   
"So," Summer said "Who wants to dance?"  
"I do." Marissa answered. "Ryan, dance with me?"  
"If you want. You commin' Seth?"  
"No thanks, I'm not in the mood. I'm just gonna get a drink."  
Seth headed towards the bar on his own.  
"What's up with him?" Summer inquized.   
"I dunno. He's been like that for about four days." Ryan informed her.  
A voice suddenly boomed across the room, it was Holly's boyfriend.  
"Holly says it time for spin the bottle so everyone, sit in a circle."  
"Spin the bottle? " Marissa laughed. "I haven't played that since I was thirteen."  
"I've never played it." Ryan told her.   
"Really?"  
"Nope."  
"Wanna play it?" Marissa asked.  
"If you do."  
"Actually I kinda do. It might be fun."  
"OK. Let me go and get Seth."  
As Ryan walked off Summer said "I hope it lands on Me and Seth. I see what you mean about his cuteness."   
Marissa flinched.  
"What?" Summer asked.  
"Nothing. Let's go and sit down."  
As Marissa and Summer went to sit down, they saw Ryan dragging Seth towards the circle of people.   
"Please Ryan, I really don't want to." he protested.   
"Come on man." Ryan tried to persuade Seth "You've been in a mood for days. It might cheer you up if you get to make out with a hot girl."  
"Alright."  
"Wow, that was easier than I thought it would be." Ryan let out.  
They sat down across from Marissa and Summer, and Holly stood in the middle announcing the rules.  
"OK." she started. "The rules are, 1. When it lands on you you have to kiss the other person for ten seconds, 2. Tongue is allowed and  
3. You have to kiss the person it lands on. Oh, and no same sex kisses."  
Boos and laughter raised up from the circle.  
"Ok, ok, they are allowed if both are concenting."  
"Oh, good!" Seth whispered to Ryan.

It took about seven minutes before the bottle finally landed on one of the four, the lucky person being Marissa. She looked across at Ryan, and smiled before leaning forward to spin it for her lucky guy. It landed on Andrew, a member of the water polo team. After the kiss , she wrinkled her nose in disgust. The bottle then landed on Summer. "Yey! Finally!" she exclaimed.  
She leant forward and spun the bottle. It seemed like it took forever to stop but when it finally did, it was pointed at Ryan. She looked at Marissa for acceptance. "All part of the game." Marissa said.  
As Ryan and Summer stood up, Marissa and Seth caught each other's gaze. She tried to smile at him but he looked away, all the time not even noticing the kiss that was happening between her best friend and her boyfriend. After the ten seconds, the bottle was spun again. It landed on Seth who tried to get out of it. "No thanks you guys. I don't want to have a go."  
"Don't be a spoil-sport." Summer jeered. "Just spin it."  
Reluctantly, Seth took his turn but the worst thing that could've happened to him did. It landed on Marissa.  
"I can't do it." he said to Ryan. "That's your girlfriend and I'd feel weird."  
"I don't mind." Ryan replied. "It's only a game"  
Seth tried to avoid it as much as he could. But he could see everyone staring at him. "Just get it over with, Seth." he thought to himself. He stood up and walked over to Marissa. The tension was unbearable. The sound of everyone else was blocked out as they met each other's gaze. Marissa's hand started shaking.  
"Are you OK with this?" Seth asked Marissa.  
"Why wouldn't I be?" she snapped back.  
"OK then." As they leant in for their kiss, goosebumps started to develop on their arms.  
The kiss started off light, but grow more and more passionate. As they continued their kiss, people began counting the seconds down.   
8..7..6, they had started to use tongues.  
5..4..3, people started to whisper at the intensity of the kiss.  
2...1, They carried on kissing past one.  
"Uh, you guys you can stop now." Ryan called out, but Seth and Marissa didn't hear.  
"You guys!" Ryan just stared in amazement. He stood up and pulled them apart. "What's going on!"  
Marissa and Seth just looked at Ryan, in a state of shock.  
"Oh my god. I'm so sorry, Ryan." Marissa apoligized. "I was just into it, it meant nothing."  
"Yeah, man. I'm sorry. It's just a game." Seth added.  
Ryan just stood in silence, not answering to Seth and Marissa. Everyone was whispering about what had just happened.  
Confused, Summer stood up "Coop?"  
"I've got to go." she said, embarassed. She started for the door, followed by Ryan. He called out to her " We need to talk about this."  
"There's nothing to talk about. It was a kiss in a game."  
"No. I think there was more to it than that."   
"Listen Ryan, I need to tell you something but we can't talk here. Meet me in my poolhouse in ten minutes. Bye."


	8. The Decision

Chapter 8

On the way home from the party, Marissa felt nervous. What was she going to tell Ryan about what had just happened. She couldn't tell him that it had happened before and that she had grown feelings for Seth. She also knew that not telling him the truth would be wrong too. "I have to break up with him" she decided.  
From a distance she could hear someone's voice calling her.  
"Coop!" It was Summer.  
"Oh. Hey Summer."  
"I've been calling out to you from Holly's" she said "What's going on?"   
Marissa didn't know what was going on but she could tell Summer what she was feeling.  
"I think I really like him."   
Summer looked confused. "Who?" she asked.  
"Seth" Marissa mumbled.  
"Coop, can you say that again. I thought you just said Seth instead of Ryan."  
Marissa could see a look of shock on Summer's face. "I did say Seth."  
Summer's face went blank. Marissa had to say something.  
"What are you thinking?" She asked.  
"I can't believe it." was all Summer said.  
"How comes?" she inquized "It's not like you were interested in Seth and Ryan's been acting like a jerk and it just kinda happened."  
"Oh." Summer let out.Marissa and Summer just looked at each other.  
"Look Summer. I couldn't help it. He's just so sweet and caring and funny and he made me feel good when I needed it."  
"OK, but I thought he liked me, that's all" Summer said.  
"Yeah but you always rejected him and I think he just got fed up with it."   
"Oh thanks Coop." Summer said sarcastically.  
"What? You never once acknowledged him till now so why does it matter?"   
"Because."  
"Because now he likes me and I like him? " Marissa remarked.  
Summer just looked at Marissa.  
"I don't need this from you right now" Marissa told her. "I have to break up with Ryan tonight and it's gonna be terrible. I have to tell him that I've fallen for his best friend."  
"Fine." Summer replied flatly.  
"Call me tomorrow?"  
Summer said nothing.  
"Please. I need a friend right now." Marissa begged.  
"Alright. Bye." Summer walked back towards Holly's and Marissa started to walk to her house. The thoughts started to plague Marissa's head again. She was dreading what would happen tonight. She didn't want Ryan to hate her, or Seth for that matter. What would and could she say to make this easier on them all. She had no idea.  
"I guess the words will come" she thought.


	9. The Truth

Chapter 9

When Ryan got back to the poolhouse, Marissa was already outside waiting for him.  
"Hey Marissa."  
"Hi Ryan."  
There was an awkwardness between them, as both tried to avoid direct eye contact.  
"So are you gonna tell what's going on?" Ryan asked.  
"Yeah. But I think we should do it inside,ok?"   
Ryan went over and opened the door. "After you." he said.  
As Marissa walked in, her mind went into a panic. "Look Ryan," she started, "Lately things between us have been a little off."  
"Yeah."  
"And well, I don't want you to hate me after what I tell you."  
"Of course I won't hate you." He reassured her. "Come on, you can tell me anything."  
Marissa breathed in deeply then preceeded to tell Ryan the truth.  
"I'm so sorry Ryan but I think we should take a break. I've kinda fallen for someone else."   
Ryan's face dropped. "Who?" he asked.  
"You can't hate him either. Promise me." she pleaded. "You have to promise me, because you can't hate him, you just can't. It's not his fault that this has happened, ok?"  
Ryan sat down on the bed. "Please, just tell me who it is."  
"You need to promise me first."  
"OK. I promise."  
At that moment a tear ran down Marissa's face, and her bottom lip started to tremble.  
"I'm so sorry."  
"I know you are. Just tell me."  
"It's Seth"  
After that, Ryan said nothing. His empty gaze was fixated on the copy of Legion that was beside him.  
"Ryan. Please say something." Marissa begged. " We couldn't help it. It just kinda happened. Please Ryan, we both really love you and we didn't want to hurt you."   
"You didn't want to hurt me?" Ryan whispered.  
"No we didn't."  
"My best friend and my girlfriend are fooling around behind my back and you didn't want to hurt me."   
Marissa couldn't say anything.  
Ryan stood up and started towards the door.  
"Where are you going?" Marissa called out.  
Ryan stopped and turned to look at her.  
"What do you care?"  
"I do care. You're one of my closest friends and I love you." She told him. "Of course I care."   
Ryan took a few seconds to reply.  
"I'm going to find Seth. I need to hear it from him."  
Marissa walked towards Ryan.  
"Please don't hurt him." she sobbed.  
"What, like he hasn't hurt me!" Ryan shouted. "I can't believe this is happening."  
With that Ryan turned back and left the poolhouse. Marissa felt a complete numbness envelop her body. "What had she done?" she thought. "I have to warn him."  
She took out her cell and phoned Seth.  
"Seth. It's Marissa. No, there's no time for that. You have to get back to your house right away. I told Ryan everything. About us. He's gone to look for you. He's gonna hurt you. I'll meet you in your room. Bye"


	10. The Phone Call

Chapter 10

Seth was still at Holly's when Marissa called, still feeling confused about what had happened. He also knew that he had just betrayed his best friend for a girl. Very Uncool. He got up from where he was sitting to find his coat when someone grab him arm.  
With slight fear he turned round to see who it was, all the time praying it wasn't Ryan.   
"Cohen, what was all that about between you and Coop?" It was Summer. Relief started to spread around Seth.  
"Oh, Summer. I think you should ask her." he replied.  
"No. I asked her already and she said nothing." she argued.  
"Well then she doesn't want you to know just yet, does she?" Seth snapped back. He continue to look for his jacket so that he could get home where Marissa was waiting for him.  
He rummaged for a few minutes before finding it and headed straight for the door when his cell rang again. This time, it was Ryan.  
Seth didn't know whether to answer it or not.  
"Uh, Hello?" he said.  
"Where are you?" Ryan demanded.  
"I'm still at Holly's" he replied, knowing full well that he wouldn't be there by the time Ryan got there. Guilt creeped into Seth's mind, this was his best friend. "But I'm just leaving." he finished.  
A long silence followed.  
"Ryan?". The line went dead.  
Seth, not know for his athleticism, started running home, dread circling in his mind of what Ryan was going to do to him. He had to talk to Marissa first before he could talk to Ryan. When he reached his house, he called out "Marissa!" who ran down the stairs towards him.  
"I just got a call from Ryan. He sounded Pissed." he told her. "What did you say to him?"   
Marissa eyes avoided his gaze. "I told him that I had.." she broke off. Seth looked at her, encouraging her to finish her sentance.  
"...I told him I had fallen for his best friend."   
Semi-shocked, Seth stood in silence for a few seconds. Then his face change to a smile.  
"I'm glad that what you told him coz I've got to tell him that I fallen for you."  
Joy spread across Marissa face. She was so glad that the feeling was mutual and that it was just a huge mistake. Both stood, just smiling at each other for what seemed like eternity. But their happiness was broken when the front door opened. As both turned, Ryan stood in the doorway. Seth knew that he had to tell him everything before Ryan could.  
"Look, man. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. It just did. I've fallen hard for her."  
Ryan's eyes filled with sadness at the heartbreak of seeing this betrayal. He slowly walked toward the pair in silence.  
"Ryan?" Seth whispered.  
"Just don't." he answered.  
"We need to talk about this." Marissa told him.  
"Talk about what?" Ryan said with no emotion.  
"Look man, I really sorry but it wasn't intentional." Seth pleaded.  
"Uh huh." Ryan let out.  
"Say Something. Please"  
Ryan continued to walk past the pair towards the door to the poolhouse.   
"Do what ever you want. Just don't talk to me."  
He slammed the door. Seth looked at Marissa who had started to cry.  
He walked over to comfort her. "Don't worry." he said giving her a hug. "He'll come around. He has to."


	11. The Parental Cohens

Chapter 11

It was about two o'clock that same evening, but Seth and Marissa were still awake. They were in Seth's bedroom, cuddling up to each other on his bed. This was the closest the two had ever been.  
"I feel awful about what happen tonight." Seth told Marissa. "He's my best friend, you know. I don't want he to hate me forever."   
Marissa just replied by kissing him softly. They looked at each other and knew what they had done was worth it.  
"I think, I mean I know, that once he realises we are in it for the long haul, he forgive us." Marissa comforted.  
"So your in it for the long haul?" Seth questioned.  
"Oh, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. It's too soon." Marissa defended.  
Seth looked at her and laughed. "No it not. I was asking coz I feel the same way."  
When Marissa heard this, a long smile grew across her face. She knew that Seth meant it and all the negative events that had happened just faded away in her mind. He gently touched her chin and kissed her.  
"I think we should go to sleep." Seth suggested. "It's gonna be a long day of explaining to do to everyone tomorrow."  
She snuggled her head into his chest. "Your right." she agreed. "Goodnight Seth."  
"Night Marissa."

When the pair woke in the morning, there was two faces staring at them. Sandy and Kirsten were in disbelief at what they were seeing.   
"What's going on?" Sandy asked, puzzled.  
Neither Seth nor Marissa knew what to say.  
"Uh," Seth was the first to speak. "Marissa and I kinda, uh..."  
There was a long silence. Marissa stood up. "I think what Seth was trying to say is that we are together."  
Shock was apparent on both parent's faces.  
"What about Ryan?" Kirsten asked.  
"We told him everything last night." Seth explained. "We couldn't help it, it just happened."  
Sandy and Kirsten didn't know what to say.  
"How did he take it?" Sandy inquired.  
Seth and Marissa looked at each other. "Badly."   
Kirsten started for the door.  
"Mom? Where are you going?"  
She turned round to answer Seth's question.  
"I'm going to check on Ryan. I hate to think how he's feeling."   
"I'll come with you." Sandy said. He leaned into Seth. "How could you do it? He's your best friend."  
"I know dad. I'm really sorry."  
Sandy's face was filled with disappointment, and soon left the room to follow Kirsten.  
Seth sunk back onto his bed, guilt, sadness and anger washing over him.   
"Seth. Don't worry. They'll all come round" Marissa comforted with a hug. "We've got each other haven't we?  
"Yeah." he whispered. They kissed passionately for a few minutes, only to be broken by Marissa's cell.  
"It's my Mom. I should go."   
"OK."  
"Come to my house in a few hours. I'm sure I've got to explain to my mom what's happened."  
"I should check on Ryan. Ring my cell when it's alright for me to come." They kissed goodbye, and she walked to the door. She turned back. "I'm glad we did this."  
"Me too."


	12. The Confrontation

Chapter 12

Ryan hadn't slept all night with the thought of betrayal swirling around in is mind.  
"How could they do this to me?" he thought. "She's supposed to be my girlfriend." But his mood saddened even more when he thought about Seth, his best friend, his brother even. Ryan never imagined that Seth, of all people, would do this to him.  
Ryan was startled mid-thought, by a knock at the door. It was Seth.  
"Ryan. We need to talk. Can I come in?"   
Ryan, glad that he'd locked the door the night before, didn't answer.  
"Look man, I'm really sorry. You have to let me explain."  
"No I don't!" he shouted back. "I don't have to do anything for you."  
Seth could see the anger building in Ryan's face. "Please." he begged. "I need to explain."  
Ryan just looked at him with sadness and turned away.  
Seth, knowing Ryan would not listen by choice, started to talk through the glass.  
"I know what I did was wrong but I'm sorry, man. I think I'm falling in love with her."  
Seth slid down the glass into a sitting,leaning position. "And there something I want you to do for me."  
Ryan remained silent.   
"I know you shouldn't do anything for me but it'll make us both feel better."  
Under his breath, Ryan said to himself "Why should you feel better?" He turned around to look at Seth. "What do you want from me that you haven't already taken!"  
"Hit me."  
"What!" Ryan said, puzzled.  
"Hit me."  
Ryan looked at Seth, shocked. He really wanted to but this was still his best friend. "I'm not going to hit you."  
"Why not? You want to, don't you?"  
"You're my best friend Seth! I wouldn't hurt you like that."  
The two boys stood in silence. "Ryan, I'm really sorry." Ryan could feel a lump forming in his throat. He knew that Seth was not a bad person but he could not understand how he could do this to him.  
"Look," Ryan started "I just want to know one thing. Was it worth it?"  
Seth looked confused by Ryan's question. "What do you mean?"  
Ryan repeated it. "Was the risk of losing our friendship worth what you have with Marissa!"  
Seth couldn't reply.  
"Tell me!" Ryan exclaimed.  
Seth's eyes started to well up. It was a catch 22 situation. If he told the truth and told Ryan yes then there friendship would be over, but if he lied, it would have the same end result.  
Seth told a deep intake of breath and looked into the face of the best friend and brother he had betrayed. "I'm sorry Ryan, but I love her. I couldn't help it."  
Ryan's whole heart dropped. "I want you to leave."  
"Ryan, please. I want you to understand that I didn't do it on purpose. Please believe me." Seth pleaded.  
"I do but you have to leave. I need to think about this."  
There was nothing that Seth could do. For last time he said "I'm sorry Ryan." and headed for the door. He walked slowly so that maybe Ryan would reply but nothing else was exchange. Seth walked towards the house when he cell rang. It was Marissa. Instead of answering, he headed straight over to her house. When he knocked on the door, he was greeted by Julie. "So Seth, where's Ryan?"  
"At home." he replied. "Is Marissa here?"  
"She's in her room."  
"Thanks."


	13. The Feelings

Chapter 13

Marissa was sitting on her bed listening to her iPod when she saw Seth coming into her room. She started to smile as she got her to greet him. He looked so sad.  
"What did Ryan say?" she asked.  
"Not much." he told her. He paused for a few seconds. "I do know that he hates me right now."  
Marissa hugged him tightly.  
"He doesn't hate you." she reassured him. "It's just, what we did, it hurt him. So he's got every right to be pissed at us."  
"It's ironic though, that if Ryan hadn't come, you would never had spoken to me and now this is happening."  
Marissa's face looked puzzled. "So you regret doing this?"  
He pulled her away and touch her face. "Of course I don't. I..."  
He stopped midway through his sentance, making Marissa prompt him. "You what?"  
Seth took in a few deep breathes and looked Marissa directly into her eyes. "I think I've fallen in love with you."  
Marissa's heart skipped a beat. She couldn't believe it. At that moment her cell started ringing, which made the pair jump. She picked it up from her bedside table. It was Summer. "Should I pick it up?" she asked.  
Seth shock his head. "She'll just want to know about what's gonna on."  
Marissa's head was overwhelmed. Seth had just said he loved her. Of all the people she'd known in Newport, Seth was the last person she thought would ever fall in love with her. And he was the last person she ever expected to fall in love with.  
"I'll explain to her then." Marissa told him and answered her phone.  
"Hey Sum. What's going on?"  
Seth slumped onto Marissa's bed.  
"I can explain everything."  
Seth wanted to hear what she was going to say.  
"Summer, I love Seth. It's that simple."  
Marissa turned her face to look at Seth. His face was covered from ear to ear in a smile. She hung up on Summer and walked over to him. "I love you, Seth."  
"I love you too." he replied. They took each other in a long embrace that felt different to any kiss thaey had shared before. It was full of love.  
Their embrace was broken by a knock at the door. It was Julie.  
"Come in, mom." Marissa shouted. For the first time in a long while, Marissa felt no hate toward her mother.  
"What's going on Marissa?"  
Marissa started toward her mom. "I didn't come her for a fight I just wanna know." Julie defended, although her daughter hadn't said anything. To Julie's suprised Marissa hugged her mom. Shock was spread over Julie's face, as well as Seth's.  
"I'm so happy, mom. I've fallen in love."  
Julie looked at Seth, confused. Marissa broke the hug with her mother and walked over to Seth, taking his face in her hands and kissed him. Julie, still confused, was for once speechless. She was suprisingly over whelmed by this development between her daughter and the boy next door, but a sense of happiness filled her. She had never seen Marissa act this way, with anyone.  
Seth look at Julie, expecting an arguement, but instead she hugged him. She whispered in his ear. "Well, I would never had guessed it." Julie was suprised that Marissa had been that friendly to her. What had suprised her even more, Marissa's happiness was because of a boy. And not just any boy. Seth Cohen. They had lived next to the Cohens for over 16 years and it was only this year that Marissa had even started speaking with Seth, and now, they were in love. It was unbelieveble. But for once Julie was happy at her daughter's choice. At that moment, Seth and Marissa walked hand in hand down the stairs, towards the couch were Julie was sat.  
"So.." Julie started "How'd this happen?" she said with a smile.  
Seth and Marissa looked at each other with Seth signaling Marissa to tell.  
"Well, I dunno. It just did."  
"What happened to Ryan?" Julie enquired.  
An embarassed look passed over both Marissa and Seth's face.  
"I don't think Ryan will be talking to either of us for a very long time." Seth took in a deep breath and dropped his head. Marissa rubbed a gentle comforting hand down his back, a subtle move that Julie had notice, which brought an unexpected smile to her face.  
This was interrupted by Seth's cell.  
"It's my mom"  
"You should answer it." Marissa told him. "You've been away a while. She's probably worried."  
"Or she wants to argue."  
Julie added "Look. Once she sees how happy you are together, like I have, she'll understand."  
Both Seth and Marissa were suprised by the empathy and genuine compassion from Julie Cooper, the dragon lady. Seth flash her one of his cute melting smiles.  
"Hey mom. Yeah I'm ok. I'm at the Cooper's. No, I don't know where Ryan is. He's pretty angry at me right now. Look mom, I talk to you later, we shouldn't do this over the phone. I'll be home soon. Bye."  
Seth started to rise to his feet. "I should go".  
"Yeah O.K." Marissa said as she got her feet. She grabbed his hand as they head for the door.  
"Goodbye, Mrs Cooper."  
"Seth, call me Julie."  
"O.K... Julie. Bye"  
"Bye Seth."  
At the door, Marissa wrapped her arms around Seth and whspered into his ear. "I love you."  
"I love you too." he replied. They lovingly kissed other each and said goodbye. "I'll come round to yours later." Marissa asked.  
"Yeah. I send you a text when it's ok."  
As he walked down the driveway, he called back to her. "I love you. It's gonna be ok."  
A huge smile spread across her face. "I know. Me too. Bye."


	14. The New Friendship

Chapter 14

It wasn't the same now for Ryan. When things like this happened to him, he would normally talk to Seth about it. But now, he had no one. He walked alone along the beach just thinking about the situation. The information he had been given, Marissa and Seth were in love, was hard to process. Ryan was so deep in thought, he hadn't noticed the figure approaching him.  
"Ryan." the voice said.  
It took Ryan a few moments to register how it was.  
"Oh, hi Summer. I didn't see you there."  
"Clearly not. What's going on? Coop called me saying that she was in love with Seth. I thought I was hearing things?"  
He shot her a piecing glace.  
"I'm sorry Ryan. I thought maybe I had dreamt it."  
They stood in silence for a few minutes.  
"Are you OK?" she asked with a sympathetic tone.  
Ryan shook his head. "How could they do this to me?"  
Summer didn't know how to reply. Instead she did something neither of them expected. She gave him a hug. At first Ryan was taken aback by her gesture, but it was just what he needed.  
"Thank you." he whispered to her.  
"No problem." They let go of each other and exchanged smiles.  
"Hey, you hungry?" Summer questioned.  
"Starved."  
"You wanna get something to eat. My treat."  
"Thanks, I'd like that."  
Ryan and Summer made there way to the Crab Shack.

When Seth reached his front door, he hesitated. He didn't want another confrontation with Ryan, and he didn't want a lecture from his parents. When he opened the door, he took a deep breathe and entered. He tried to make it straight up the stairs but before he could, he heard his mother voice.  
"Seth! Get here, now."  
He slowly turned round and made his way towards Kirsten. He threw her an awkward wave.  
"Where's Ryan? He's been gone all day."  
"I don't know mom. He won't talk to me." Seth replied.  
Kirsten gave him a serious look. "Well would you talk to him if the tables were turned?"  
Seth bowed his head.  
"How do you think he feels right now?"  
Seth spoke in a soft quiet voice, guilt-ridden. "I know mom, but it wasn't intentional, alright? I didn't set out for this to happen."  
"I know, Seth. But it did happen. Did you even think about the consequences?"  
They stood in silence for what felt like hours. Finally, Seth raised his head and looked his mother straight in the eye.  
"I really love her mom, and it's killing me what I've done. But it's done and I can't take it back."  
"You really love her that much?" Kirsten tried to smile.  
"Yeah I do."  
Kirsten let out a sigh.  
"Well, who'd have thought it. I didn't even know you liked each other?"  
She walked closer to Seth and touched his face. "He'll understand. Maybe not now, but he will."  
"I hope your right because right now he hates me." Ryan and Summer were walking back towards the Cohen's when Ryan's cell phone rang.  
"Hello?"  
"Ryan!" It was Kirsten. "Are you ok? We haven't seen you all day and Sandy and I were worried."  
"I'm sorry Kirsten. Yeah I'm ok. I just needed to be alone today."  
A huge sigh came from the other end.  
Ryan looked at Summer and smiled, "Look, I'll be home soon so you don't have to worry anymore."  
"Well, ok Ryan. I see you then. Bye."  
"Bye, Kirsten."  
Summer looked at Ryan and said "Do you want me to go? You probably want to talk to your family."  
"No, No." Ryan replied. "I want you to come back. You've been suprisingly nice to me all day and well, I've been glad for the company."  
Both were pleasently suprised by how well they had gotten on with each other considering their very different backgrounds.  
"OK, thanks. As long as you're sure."  
"Yeah, I am."  
"I'm glad coz all I've got waiting for me at home is my step-monster wacked out on perciset."  
With that the two continued to make there way back up the beach to the Cohen residence.

It had taken them ten minutes to reach their destination, but neither had felt the time pass. Ryan hadn't even thought about whether Seth would be home or not, and at that point, he didn't care. When the entered the house they were greeted by Sandy and Kirsten. All four smiled at each other with relief.  
Ryan was the first to speak. "Hey Sandy, Hey Kirsten."  
"Ryan." Kirsten gave him a hug. "I'm glad you're alright."  
Summer just stood there, feeling awkward.  
"I don't think we've ever been introduced properly." Sandy stepped towards Summer. "I'm Sandy Cohen and this is Kirsten."  
"Hi."  
"Hi, I'm Summer."  
Ryan looked at Summer and gave her a reassuring smile.  
"Summer and I were gonna go into the poolhouse." Ryan told them.  
"Oh." Kirsten replied. "Well, I've just ordered take out if your hungry?"  
"We've just eaten. But thanks." Ryan politely declined.  
At that moment, footsteps started to come down the stairs. They all turned to look at Seth, but no one said anything. Seth and Ryan just looked at each other. Seth pleaded with his eyes but all Ryan's eyes had were contempt. The awkwardness was broken by the doorbell. Seth continued to make his way down the stairs and opened the door. It was Marissa. A huge smile spread across Seth's face, at his happiness of seeing her. This mad everyone else look away. It was obvious that they were happy together, but this just made everyone even more uncomfortable.  
"Holy awkward." He said quietly to her.  
"Hi everyone." She said to try and break the mood. Everyone had forced smiles on their faces.  
Seth looked back towards his parents and told them, " I'll be back later."  
"Where are you going?" Sandy inquired.  
"Just to..." Seth didn't know where.  
"Just to my dad's house." Marissa finished.  
"Yeah." Seth added. "I'll be back later."  
When Marissa and Seth left, Sandy was the first to speak.  
"Are you ok, Ryan."  
He took a few seconds to speak.  
"He's really happy with her, isn't he?"  
"I'm sorry Ryan." Kirsten said softly.  
"Me too." said Summer.  
"Thanks. But I think I need to talk to him again."


	15. The Father Knows All

Chapter 15

When Marissa and Seth had almost reached Jimmy apartment, she realized that his hand was shaking.  
"Are you ok?"  
Seth had a nervous look on his face. "I'm a little scared about telling your dad, that's all."  
Marissa let out a giggle. "My dad's harmless. You have nothing to be nervous about."  
They both let out a sigh and Marissa knocked on the door.  
It seemed like an eternity for Seth before Jimmy opened the door,but when he did, Seth's nerves suddenly dissappeared.  
"Hey, Mr Cooper."  
"Hey, Seth." he said with a tone of confusion in his voice.  
"Hi daddy." Marissa smiled. Before Jimmy had a chance to reply, Marissa added, "I think we should come in. There's something we need to tell you."  
"OK." Jimmy replied, still confused. "What's going on?"  
"Urm, Seth and I have fallen in love." A smile beemed from Marissa's face and as Jimmy looked towards Seth he saw the same expression on his face.  
"When did this happen?"  
"Over the past few weeks, sir." Seth said with more politeness than usual.  
Jimmy was stunned.  
"Sir, " Seth started, "We understand that you're probably a bit confused right now. Everyone else is so you're not alone."  
Jimmy looked at Marissa.  
"How did everyone else react?"  
"Well," Marissa said, "Because of the surprise and the hurt factor, we're kind of outcasts right now."  
"Hurt factor?" Jimmy asked.  
"Ryan."  
"Oh."  
There was a long silence.  
"Daddy?"  
Jimmy just looked up and smiled.  
"Daddy? What are you thinking right now?"  
It took him a while to respond but when he did it was a good one. "Kiddo, I think this is great. It's still a bit of a shock, but I haven't seen you this happen for longer than I wish to remember."  
Marissa walked over to her father and give him a huge hug. "I love you daddy."  
Seth, too, walked over and offered his hand to Jimmy, who took it. "So you and my daughter, huh? I'd have never had guessed it."  
Seth let out a small laugh. "That's exactly what Julie said." "Do you want something to eat?" Jimmy shouted to Seth and Marissa from the kitchen.  
"Do you?" Marissa asked Seth.  
"No thanks. I'm kinda parched though."  
"Dad" Marissa called out "Could you just bring us in a couple of Mountain Dews?"  
"No problem kiddo."  
Seth and Marissa just sat there, looking at each other, smiling.  
"Dad was the last person we had to tell."  
"Yep. It feels like a huge weight has been lifted, you know?"  
"Yeah." She leaned in for a kiss. "And I'm glad. We can just get on with everything now. We can hold hands, kiss, cuddle and not feel guilt or shame doing it."  
"I know. But I want you to know that I would never feel shame doing it, whether people knew or not. You are the most beautiful wonderful person and I love you."  
A tear ran down Marissa's cheek, and she leant in for another kiss. "Thank you." she whispered. "Ditto."  
Seth and Marissa were unaware that Jimmy had been standing behind them for the past few minutes and had been watching the moment the two and shared. He had seen the real sincerity, care and love between them and with it, all his doubts had dissappeared.  
"Hey" he finally interupted, "here are you drinks."  
"Thanks."  
"Do you guys want a lift back after you've finished your drinks?" he offered.  
Seth looked at Marissa for a answer. She nodded.  
"Yes. Thank you."

Back at the Cohen's, Ryan and Summer were sitting in the poolhouse. "Are you gonna speak to them?" Summer asked.  
"I think I have to. He's my best friend, and I don't want him to think I hate him. Coz I don't."  
Summer smiled.  
"After what they did to you?"  
"I can't. It's Seth."  
"What do you mean?"  
Ryan to in a deep breath. "I can't forgive the way they did this to me but I know he's not vicious or mallicious. Wanna watch a movie?" Summer smiled again and nodded.  
"What films do you have?" she questioned.  
"What do you like?"  
"Most things. Apart from Steven Segal movies."  
Ryan let out a laugh. "OK."  
They walked across the yard to the kitchen entrance, and through to the living room. At that moment they heard a car pull up and two doors slammed, followed by a voice.  
"Thanks Daddy, see you tomorrow."  
It was Marissa and Seth.  
Summer looked at Ryan and touched his shoulder. "What do you wanna do?"  
Ryan looked back at her. "I gonna talk to him now. Can we take a raincheck on the movie?"  
"Sure."  
"Thanks."  
As Marissa and Seth got to the door, they let go of each others hands.  
"Why did we do that?" Marissa asked.  
"I dunno." He grabbed Marissa's hand and turned towards her. "Ready?"  
"Yep."  
They smiled at each other and began to kiss.  
They were not disturbed by the opening of the door until they realised it was Ryan standing in the doorway.  
"Oh. Hey Ryan." Marissa said awkwardly.  
To Marissa and Seth's surprise, he replied.  
"Hey Marissa." Marissa and Seth looked at each other.  
"Um, Seth," Ryan continued "I need to talk to you."  
Seth suddenly became very nervous. "Yeah. Sure."  
"Summer's here, Marissa. In the living room."  
"Oh. Ok."  
Seth and Marissa preceeded to enter the house, each worried about what Ryan would have to say to Seth.  
"Good Luck." Marissa mouthed to Seth.  
"Where do you wanna talk?" Seth asked Ryan.  
"In the poolhouse."


	16. The Resolution

Chapter 16

The short walk from the living room to the poolhouse took what felt like an hour for Seth. They walked in silence and Seth felt slightly sick from the anxiety of what Ryan would say to him. When they finally reached the poolhouse, Ryan was the first to speak.  
"So Seth, I needed to talk to you away.."  
"From witnesses!" Seth interupted.  
"No." Ryan replied "From Marissa."  
"Oh. Sorry"  
"Anyway," he continued "I've been thinking so many different thoughts these past couple of days and none of them made sense. My best friend had stolen my girlfriend from right under my nose. It felt like someone had knocked the wind right out of me."  
"I'm sorry." Seth said.  
"Let me finish." Ryan said sternly. "It hurt. Worse than any fist fight I have ever had, and I've had a lot of fist fights. The two people I had learn to trust the most and they had blown it."  
Ryan took long pause. " You know, at first it wouldn't process. But the longer I thought about it, the stranger it became. Why would they do this to me? Did you do it just to spite me? But earlier, when Marissa came to the door and you opened it, you had this look on your face. Like she was the only person there, in the room. And she was looking at you with the same look. And it hurt me to see this, but it finally sunk in. That you wasn't trying to hurt me, you were trying to make yourself happy. And I can't blame you."  
Seth was stunned into silence, unlike any other time in his life.  
Ryan walked closer to him and sat down beside him. He looked Seth straight in the eye. "I can't forget what you did, and worst of all, how you did it. But I can't hate you for it."  
Seth smiled.  
"It's gonna take a while till we can get back to what it was like before, but I willing to try."  
Seth's state of shock grow but he broke his silence. "Thank you. And I wanna say again that I'm sorry. I never meant for it to be like this. You're my best friend, my brother even and I will never do anything like this again, I promise."  
Ryan looked at Seth and offered his hand but Seth had other ideas. He gave him a hug. When the embrace was broken Seth spoke again.  
"If I break my promise I give you permission to kill me."  
Ryan chuckled. "I'm gonna hold you to that."  
The boys just looked at each other. The awkwardness was still there but the mood had changed.  
"So.." Seth said. "What are you doing now?"  
"Uh, Summer and I were gonna watch a movie."  
"Oh."  
""You wanna watch it with us?" Ryan offered.  
"Are you sure? Coz it's gonna be weird."  
"I know. But I just want us to start getting back to how we were. And so us three used to watch films all the time."  
"Ok then. I'll order in pizza. My treat." Seth offered.  
"Yeah. That sounds great, man." Ryan replied.

Meanwhile, Summer and Marissa were sat in the living room.  
"Ryan told me everything that happened." Summer informed Marissa.  
"He did? Oh."  
"It sucks what you did. He was really hurt by it."  
Marissa looked confused. "When did you and he become friends?"  
"Today. I bought him lunch coz he was alone and upset and so was I."  
"Why were you?"  
"Because my best friend wasn't talking to me about this really important thing that was happening in her life."  
"I'm sorry, Sum. Hug?"  
Summer accepted Marissa apology.  
"It's alright Coop. Just next time, if you don't wanna tell me, be a little more nicer about it."  
"Sure."  
At that moment the boys entered the room. The girls stood up, not sure what to say. All four just stood there, waiting for someone else to speak.  
"So what movie does everyone wanna watch?" Ryan said to break the silence.  
All four smiled.  
"Your choice, man." Seth said. "I'm gonna order the pizzas. What does everyone want?" After much deliberation, the four settled on "ET: The Extra Terrestrial."  
"What pizza toppings do you want?" Seth asked, the phone already at his ear.  
"Hawaiian please." Summer requested.  
"Um.." Marissa had to think carefully. "Meat Feast, please."  
"I'll have the same as Summer." Ryan said.  
"Ok. 'Oh Hi. Yeah, I'd like to order an extra large Hawaiian pizza and an extra large Meat Feast please. Yeah, that right. Ok thank you. Bye. '"  
Seth hung up the phone and went back to sit down the couch.  
"They said that they'd be here in about 30 minutes."  
"30 minutes!" Marissa exclaimed. "I can't wait that long. I'm already starved."  
The other three just laughed.  
"Should we start the movie now or wait till the pizzas get here?" Ryan asked.  
"Let's wait." Summer suggested. "Then we'll have no interruptions."  
"Good idea."  
"OK, well, I'm gonna go and get some tissue, you know my allegies start up, you know, at the end of the movie." Seth said.  
Marissa smiled. "I'll come with."  
The two headed up the stairs. When they were out of sight, Summer spoke. "So, Ryan, what did you say to him?"  
"I just said that I couldn't hate him but that I was willing to try and get things back to the way they were."  
Summer smiled. "You are such a grown up."  
Ryan smiled back. "You wanna drink?"  
"Yeah, what you got?"  
"Everything from juice to alcohol. You know, If there was ever a drink drought, we could supply the whole world."  
Summer let out a little giggle. "Well, it's too early for alcohol so some juice would be nice."  
"OK."  
At that moment they heard Seth and Marissa coming down the stairs. They turned round to see a huge box of tissues under Seth's arm.  
"Are your allegies that bad?" Summer asked.  
"Yeah uh huh."  
Ryan and Marissa laughed. "Yeah, ok."  
"What?" Seth said "they always get bad when I watch ET, for some strange reason."  
"I was just getting Summer and I a drink. You guys want one?"  
"No thanks." Marissa politely declined.  
"Same here."  
"Alright. Be back in a minute."  
When he was in the kitchen, Ryan took a minute to think about the turn of events. "My best friend and ex-girlfriend are dating. Me and Summer are friends, and all four of us are acting like normal. This is just weird." When he moved in with the Cohen's he never imagined his life would be this complicated.


	17. The Acceptance

Chapter 17

"You're ten minutes late. You know what that means?"  
The pizza delivery boy just let out a sigh.  
"Thanks" Seth handed the boy a five dollar tip and shut the door.  
"Finally!" Marissa called out.  
"I know" Seth said "40 minutes for two pizzas."  
Ryan signalled to Seth "Hey man, what are you complaining for? You didn't have to pay for them, did ya?"  
"I guess your right."  
Summer pulled on Ryan's shirt. "Can start watching the movie now?"  
"Yeah." Ryan got up and put the dvd in the player and threw the case back towards the couch.  
All four settled down, pizza in hand and watched as the opening credits. Just as they ended, keys rustled in the door. Kirsten and Sandy entered deep in conversation, not even noticing the four sitting together.  
"Hey Mom. Dad."  
"Seth? Hi sweetie. Oh, I didn't expect you, to be sitting... with Ryan? And Marissa?"  
Marissa looked down at her hands whilst Seth and Ryan stood up and walked towards their parents to explain the quick change of events.  
Ryan spoke first. "Well, we spoke about everything and well.."  
"He was unbelievabley adult and we've kinda sorted things out" Seth interrupted.  
"Well..." was all Sandy could say.  
Kirsten walked foward and hugged both of the boys.  
After the extremely long motherly hug, Ryan pulled away. "We were just about to watch ET. You wanna join us?"  
Sandy and Kirsten looked at each other.  
"We've got free pizza!" Seth exclaimed.  
Confusion crossed both parent's faces. "Nevermind" Seth said quietly.  
"So are or you gonna join us?" Ryan prompted.  
"Yeah, why not?" Sandy answered.  
"Yeah ok." Kirsten added.  
"Ok then."

Two days later, Seth and Marissa were sitting cuddling on the beach. This was the first time they had been out together in a very public place. The beach was filled with all the usual suspects for a Saturday; Harbor School's water polo players, football jocks and cheerleaders.  
Seth and Marissa could hear the murmurs and whispers directed about them but for once, both did not care.  
"They must think you've gone crazy to be with a guy like me."  
"What do you mean?" Marissa asked.  
Seth looked away from her. "The social outcast, the geek, the loser." Marissa just laughed.  
"If you really think you are all of those then you seriously need a doctor."  
"Seth smiled.  
"Look" Marissa continued "who cares what those people think. They are not important. What's important is that I see this amazingly funny, charming, sweet, sensitive guy and that I love him."  
All of Seth's worries drifted away in an instant. The pair leaned in for a passionate kiss which was only broken by the sound of Marissa's cell.  
Marissa looked down at it and when she saw who it was, she answered it. "'Hey Summer... Seth and I are just at the beach... yeah if you want, I'll just ask Seth. Ok I'll call you back in a minute. Bye' That was Summer" Marissa informed Seth. "She and Ryan are at the Crab Shack and wondered if we wanted to join them?"  
Seth paused and then answered. "Yeah, that sounds good. I'm getting hungry."  
"Me too. Ok, I just phone Summer to tell her we're coming."  
Seth stood up and wiped the sand of off his pants. A few feet away, one of the jocks threw a football at Seth's head, which knocked him to the ground. There was an outburst of laughter from the Newport brats which made Marissa turn around. When she saw Seth lying on the floor she hung up the phone and ran over to him.  
"Seth, are you ok?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Happens all the time."  
"Yeah, well it won't anymore." Without saying a word, she pulled him to his feet and gave him the biggest display of affection. The Newport brats were stunned into silence by the John Hughes moment and when it finished, Seth and Marissa turned round and just smiled at them.  
"Let's go." Seth whispered into Marissa's ear.  
"Yeah." They joined hands and walked off, Marissa resting her head on Seth's shoulder


	18. The Crab Shack

Chapter 18

Ryan and Summer were sitting in The Crab Shack, still waiting for Seth and Marissa.

"So," Summer started "Do you have any plans for the rest of summer?"

"For you?" Ryan said confused.

Summer let out a huge laugh, making a couple of tables turn to look at her.

"No, not me. I mean the last few weeks of summer break."

"Oh." Ryan looked towards his hand and smiled, embarrassed.

"So, any plans?" Summer repeated.

"I'm not sure. You?"

Summer shrugged. "No, not really. Probably a few shopping trips, see a few movies. Nothing interesting."

"Well it's more than what I've got planned."

Just as Summer went to speak, they heard the door open. When they looked across, they saw Marissa and Seth, both of whom had smiles from ear to ear.

"Hey guys" they chirped in unison.

"Hi. "Summer said "What's going on?"

Marissa and Seth just looked at each other with adoration.

"Nothing" Seth replied.

"Come on guys, it's not nothing. Tell us." Summer continued, with Ryan looking on with the same look of curiosity on his face as she did.

"Marissa and I were on the beach and I got hit in the head by a football."

"And that's made you happy?" Ryan said, confused.

Marissa and Seth let out small laughs.

"No it's not that," Seth replied, "It was just the expressions on their faces, when they realised that Marissa was with me, well you know, as my girlfriend. That's what was funny. They were so shocked."

"Oh." Ryan looked away, with a slight discomfort at the thought of Seth and Marissa being real.

"So, you guys ready to eat coz we've been sat here forever and I think the waitress is getting impatient." Summer asked.

"Yeah, I'm starved." Marissa said, patting her stomach.

"Ok then, I called her over." Summer waved her hand at the waitress who walked towards them, her face plastered in a fake smile.

"So what can I get you?"

Seth and Marissa both ordered Crab Sticks with a side of French fries, Summer settling on the lobster. "What?" She said, "I'm hungry." as if to defend her choice. When the waitress looked at Ryan, he was still undecided.

"I think I'll just have the crab sticks too, but no fries. Thanks."

When the waitress returned to the counter, Marissa excused herself to go to the bathroom. "Summer, you gotta pee?"

"Yeah I'll come with." She said, getting up from the table.

"Be back in a minute."

When they reached the bathroom both girls adjusted their makeup in the mirror.

"Coop, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure."

Summer turned to face Marissa, a serious look on her face.

"Do you love him?"

Marissa let out a small, joy-filled sigh. "Yeah, I think I do."

Summer let a smile spread across her face. "Coop!" She pulled her friend in for a hug. "That's so sweet. I've never seen you this way with anyone before. It's like, your glowing."

"I know, " Marissa replied, "I feel like I found someone who loves me for me. Not because I'm the Homecoming queen, or because I have the right look. Just me. Sound's so corny, I know"

Summer was quick to reply. "No, it doesn't. Well it does, but you deserve someone to treat you like that. After all you had to put up with Luke for all those years!"

Both girls laughed and locked arms. "I bet the boys are thinking we've falling in or something." Summer joke.

" Yeah we should get back." Marissa added. "Look, Summer, I know you still think what I did to Ryan was really bitchy, but I couldn't help it. I fell hard and suddenly. But thanks for being there for me, and for Ryan."

Summer hug her BBF again, "No problem."


End file.
